Kontroversen zu Mass Effect 3
right|275px Die Kontroversen zu Mass Effect 3 entwickelten sich schon bald nach der Veröffentlichung des Spiels. Eine breite Front der Fangemeinde zeigte sich unzufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Spiels und somit der gesamten Trilogie. Bioware versuchte in der Folge die Gemüter zu beruhigen und gab am 5. April 2012 bekannt, einen kostenlosen Zusatzinhalt namens Extended Cut im Sommer des selben Jahres zu veröffentlichen. Dennoch erregte das Ende eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit in der ganzen Spielebranche. Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich im Folgenden vor allem mit den Theorien und Protestbewegungen der Fans, aber auch mit der Gegendarstellung Biowares. In diesem Artikel werden viele Themen rund um die Mass Effect Trilogie aufgegriffen. Es ist mit massiven Spoilern zu rechnen. Das Ende von Mass Effect 3 zusammengefasst Im finalen Sturmlauf zum Strahl hoch zur Citadel wird Commander Shepard durch einen plötzlichen Angriff des Vorboten auf die anrückenden Allianztruppen bewusstlos. Als er wieder aufwacht, kann zunächst der Vorbote dabei beobachtet werden wie er wieder abzieht, woraufhin kurz danach Major Coats über Funk meldet, dass sich die restlichen vereinten Kräfte auf dem Rückzug befänden und alle Truppen in der Nähe des Strahls gestorben seien. Shepard steht daraufhin schwer verwundet wieder auf, um den Strahl zu erreichen, der ihn auf die Citadel befördert. Dort angelangt findet sich Shepard in einem dunklen schmalen Gang mit massenhaft Leichen wieder. Auch David Anderson hat es scheinbar geschafft auf die Citadel zu gelangen und steht mit Shepard in Funkkontakt. Schnell stellen beide fest, dass der Gang an die Kollektorenbasis erinnert und die Reaper vermutlich im Begriff sind auf der Citadel einen weiteren Reaper zu bauen. Nach einem kurzen Aufgang am Ende des Ganges trifft der Commander auf den älteren Admiral, der regungslos an einer Konsole steht. Kurz darauf erscheint der Unbekannte auf der Plattform. Er behauptet, dass Kontrolle die Lösung sei und er fähig sei, die Reaper zu beherrschen. Er beweist seine durch die Reaper neu erworbene Macht, indem er zunächst Anderson in eine Art Stase versetzt und Shepard daraufhin zwingt den Admiral anzuschießen. Anderson will die Reaper jedoch weiterhin zerstören und glaubt, dass der Unbekannte sich irrt und in Wahrheit die Reaper ihn kontrollieren anstatt umgekehrt. Beide Männer reden in der Folge auf den Commander ein und versuchen ihn von ihrer eigenen Sichtweise zu überzeugen. Im Anschluss kommen sowohl Anderson als auch der Unbekannte unabhängig von Shepards Entscheidung um und der Tiegel wird erfolgreich an die Citadel angedockt. Nachdem Admiral Hackett den Commander darauf hinweist, dass nichts passiert, schleppt er sich mit letzter Kraft zum Kontroll-Panel und verliert direkt davor abermals das Bewusstsein. Plötzlich erhebt sich eine schmale Plattform mitsamt des Commanders, welche ihn in den Raum des selbst ernannten Katalysators befördert. Dieser erscheint dem Commander in der Form des Jungen, den dieser bereits auf der Flucht von der Erde in einem Lüftungsschacht getroffen hat und der ihn im Verlauf des Krieges mehrmals in Albträumen heimsuchte. Er erklärt, dass er die Reaper kontrolliere und Shepard das erste organische Lebewesen sei, dass ihn jemals erreicht habe. Der Katalysator legt daraufhin die Zusammenhänge des Zyklus dar (Kurz: Schutz des organischen Lebens vor synthetischen) und bietet dem Commander drei Wege mit den Reapern zu verfahren: * Rechts (ROT): Zerstörung allen synthetischen Lebens. Dies umfasst laut Aussage des Katalysators neben den Reapern auch die Geth, EDI und womöglich auch Shepard, da dieser ebenfalls zum Teil synthetisch ist. * Links (BLAU): Kontrolle über die Reaper. Shepard wird, wie der Katalysator erläutert, fähig sein die Reaper zu kontrollieren, aber im Gegenzug alles verlieren. * Mitte (GRÜN): Synthese, bei der die DNA allen organischen und synthetischen Lebens kombiniert und angeglichen wird. Wodurch laut des Katalysators sich weiterhin keine Unterschiede mehr erkennen lassen und Frieden zwischen synthetischen und organischen Leben einkehrt. Bei allen Enden werden die Citadel, der Tiegel und sämtliche Massenportale zerstört, da diese die vom Tiegel und der Citadel ausgehende Energieentladung über die gesamte Galaxie verteilen. Die Normandy befindet sich in diesem Moment mitten im Sprung durch ein solches Portal und wird durch die gewaltige Energie und die Zerstörung der einzelnen Portale aus eben diesem geworfen. Dadurch strandet die Crew auf einem unbekannten Planeten und die Credits folgen. Nachdem die Credits durchgelaufen sind, startet der Epilog in welchem ein Mann namens Stargazer die Geschichte von "dem Shepard" beendet, welcher die Galaxie gerettet hat. Das Kind, dem er diese Geschichte vor dem Hintergrund zweier Welten am nächtlichen Horizont erzählt, fragt nach einer weiteren Geschichte über Shepard, woraufhin Stargazer sich bereit erklärt noch eine weitere Geschichte zu erzählen. Neben den drei oben genannten Auswahlmöglichkeiten (Rechts, Links oder Mitte) besteht noch eine weitere Option. So kann Shepard alternativ mit seiner Waffe auch auf den Jungen (Katalysator) schießen. Dadurch wird die Menschheit zusammen mit all den anderen hochentwickelten Alienvölkern ausgelöscht, da die Reaper die Ernte weiter fortsetzen. Durch die Auslöschung dieser Hochkulturen legen die Reaper für einen neuen Zyklus den Grundstein, bislang primitive Völker bekommen eine Chance auf ihre Entfaltungsmöglichkeit. Die von Liara entwickelten Zeitkapseln sind über die ganze Galaxie verstreut und auf verschiedenen Welten versteckt. Liara hat in diesen Zeitkapseln die Ereignisse des letzten Zyklus' dokumentiert, so z.B. die Taten von Commander Shepard, der Angriff der Reaper, der gemeinsame Kampf der galaktischen Völker gegen die Reaper, der Bau des Tiegels und das Scheitern im Kampf gegen die Reaper. Auch hier startet nach den Credits ein Epilog, in welchem ein Alien die Geschichte von "dem Shepard" beendet, welcher im alten Zyklus gegen die Reaper gekämpft und mit Hilfe der Zeitkapseln den Hochkulturen des neuen Zyklus wesentliche Informationen zur Errettung der Galaxie hinterlassen hat. Das Kind, dem sie diese Geschichte erzählt, fragt nach einer weiteren Geschichte über Shepard, woraufhin es sich bereit erklärt noch eine weitere Geschichte zu erzählen. Angriffspunkte des Endes Ein Großteil der Fangemeinde ist mit Ende der Trilogie äußerst unzufrieden. Hauptkritikpunkte sind zumeist die gewaltigen Logikfehler und die Tatsache, dass sich die Enden entgegen der im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung von Mass Effect 3 getroffenen Aussage von BioWare nicht sonderlich voneinander unterscheiden. Außerdem wurde die Entscheidungen der einzelnen individuellen Spieldurchläufe dabei nicht näher berücksichtigt. Auch büßen die Reaper an Bedeutung ein, da sie auf Werkzeuge des Katalysators reduziert werden. Außerdem zeigen sich viele Spieler enttäuscht darüber, dass man kaum etwas über den Verbleib der ehemaligen und aktuellen Squadmitglieder erfährt und im Allgemeinen viele zentrale Fragen unbeantwortet bleiben. Allgemein unbeantwortete Fragen: * Wer erschuf die Reaper? (Wird im DLC: Leviathan erklärt) * Was ist der Katalysator? (Wird im DLC: Leviathan erklärt) * In was für einen Raum befindet sich der Katalysator? * Welche Aufgabe haben die Keeper wirklich und woher kommen sie? * Welches Interesse hat der Vorbote an Shepard gehabt? * Wie überlebt Shepard den direkten Treffer des Lasers von Harbinger? Desweiteren wird Bioware vorgeworfen, dass das Unternehmen von vornherein geplant habe, das "echte" Ende als kostenpflichtiges DLC veröffentlichen zu wollen. Schon mit Mass Effect - und vor allem mit Mass Effect 2 - erwirtschaftete das Unternehmen dank einiger DLCs eine Menge Geld. Außerdem werfen viele Fans dem Unternehmen vor, dass die Multiplayer-Events zu Mass Effect 3 und das Auftauchen von Mass Effect: Team Assault von der Diskussion ums Ende ablenken sollen und zu wenig Informationen in der Entwicklung einer Lösung preisgegeben werden. Daraufhin meldete sich auch Mitbegründer Ray Muzyka zu Wort und kündigte neue Informationen für April 2012 an.Stellungnahme von Biowre Mitbegründer Dr. Ray Muzyka zu der Kritik an Mass Effect 3 (engl.)Dr. Ray Muzyka wendet sich an die Mass Effect 3 - Spieler Indoktrinations-Theorie Um das Ende besser erklären und verstehen zu können, entwickelten sich bereits kurz nach Veröffentlichung des Spiels wilde Spekulationen unter den Fans. Aus diesen wurde kurze Zeit später die sogenannte Indoktrinations- oder auch Traum-Theorie, in der Fans unter Rücksichtnahme der Ereignisse aus Mass Effect 1, 2 und 3 erklären, dass das Ende der Trilogie größtenteils nicht real sei und sich lediglich in Shepards Kopf als Folge eines Indoktrinations-Versuches der Reaper abspielt. Gameplay und Storytelling Neben den massiven Logikfehlern tat sich das Ende zudem durch untypisches Gameplay und Storytelling hervor, besonders hervorzuheben ist: *Fehlen eines s. *Einführung von neuen, für die Story entscheidender Charaktere in letzter Minute. *Offene Enden. *Überanalysieren des eigenen Plots kurz vorm Ende (speziell im Extended Cut). *Fehlen eines Heldentodes oder einer Heldentat zum Finale (Alle drei Enden relativieren Genanntes). *Abrupter Wechsel in der Art der Erzählung. Protestbewegung Retake Mass Effect Spendenaktion Im Rahmen der Retake-Bewegung wurde eine Spendenseite eingerichtet, welche Gelder für Child's Play sammelte und somit die Ernsthaftigkeit der Bewegung unterstreichen sollte. Das Ziel war es sich zum einen von einer destruktiven Masse abzugrenzen, und zeitgleich in jedem Fall etwas Gutes zu erreichen. Nach Erreichen des Spendenziels von 80.000 $ wurde die Aktion beendet, unter anderem auf Bitten von Child's Play. Verantwortliche äußerten sich zwar sehr dankbar für die Spenden, wollten aber nicht den Grundstein für eine zukünftige Instrumentalisierung von wohltätigen Organisationen für verschiedenste Bewegungen legen.Retake Mass Effect 3 - Child's Play (engl.)Retake Mass Effect beendet Spendenaktion Cupcake-Aktion Über weitere Spenden wurden nochmal 1000 $ gesammelt, mit welchen bei einer in der Nähe von Bioware Edmonton liegenden Bäckerei 402 Cupcakes geordert worden sind. Diese wurden jeweils in den Farben Rot, Grün oder Blau geliefert, besaßen jedoch alle die gleiche Geschmacksrichtung. Dazu wurde jedem Cupcake bis zu einer Nachricht der Fans hinzugegeben. Bioware spendete die Cupcakes wiederum an eine Organisation, welche diese an heimatlose Kinder ausgab, behielt die Nachrichten allerdings.Retake Mass Effect 3 - Cupcake Campaign! (engl.)PC Games: Cupcakes für Bioware - Protest gegen die Enden geht weiter Marauder Shields thumb|184px|right|Marauder Shields Marauder Shields steht für den letzten Marodeur, welchen man im Laufe des Finales bekämpft. Es ist gleichzeitig der letzte Gegner in der Trilogie, welchem man sich mit Shepard stellt. Unter den vom Ende teils enttäuschten Mass Effect Fans steht dieser Marodeur als Sinnbild der Protestbewegung, als Marodeur, der den Spieler vor dem schlechten Ende bewahren will, aber dabei scheitert. Der Name (die Bezeichnung des Gegnertyps und die Anzeige der Schildkraft) und die Bedeutung entstammt einem bei YouTube veröffentlichen Video, welches von 4chan publiziert worden ist.YouTube: His name was Marauder Shields (Video) (engl.) Verteidigung des Endes Biowares Stellungnahme Aufgrund der großen Welle an negativen Fan-Kritiken versuchte Bioware mehrfach Stellung zu beziehen und die Wogen zu glätten. Vor allem Casey Hudson, Executive Producer von Mass Effect 3, meldete sich mehrfach zu Wort. In einem Interview mit der Internetplattform Digital Trends erklärte er zunächst, dass er nicht wollte, dass das Ende in Vergessenheit geriete und auch diese polarisierende Wirkung durchaus beabsichtigt gewesen sei. Er verteidigte diese Aussage damit, dass Mass Effect bisher immer etwas Geheimnisvolles in sich barg und somit Raum für Interpretationen zuließ. Die durch das Ende ausgelösten Diskussionen über das Schicksal der Figuren und das was als nächstes passieren könnte, zeigten, dass Mass Effect eine Geschichte ist über die die Leute reden können.Digital Trends: Mass Effect 3’s Director addresses the game’s controversies (Updated!) (engl.) Andererseits erklärte Hudson auch mehrfach, dass er und sein Team das Feedback der Fans berücksichtigen würden und es als wichtigen Bestandteil der Trilogie sehen. Bereits in der Entwicklung von Mass Effect 2 wurden Vorschläge und Wünsche der Fans berücksichtigt und mit Mass Effect 3 solle dies nicht anders sein.Bioware Social Network: Casey Hudson on the Conclusion of Mass Effect 3 (engl.) Bioware Mitarbeiterin Jessica Merizan rief in einem Forenthread sogar gezielt dazu auf, seine Meinungen und Wünsche zum Spiel frei kundzutun. Jessica Merizan ruft gezielt dazu auf Feedback an Bioware weiterzuleiten (engl.) Am 21. März 2012 bezog letztlich auch Bioware Mitbegründer und General Manager Dr. Ray Muzyka im offiziellen Bioware-Blog Stellung zum Standpunkt der Fans. Er unterstrich noch einmal, dass das Team jegliche konstruktive Kritik auswerten würde, um eine Balance zwischen, der von Muzyka angesprochenen künstlerischen Integrität und den Wünschen der Fans zu finden. Dabei ruft der General Manager nochmals dazu auf, Meinungen und Wünsche an Bioware weiterzuleiten. Aber er verwies auch auf die großartigen Kritiken zum Spiel und schrieb, dass er Mass Effect 3 für das derzeit beste Bioware-Spiel halte. Er lobte das Entwicklerteam und nahm es zugleich in Schutz, indem er erklärte, dass Bioware keine Angriffe auf Mitarbeiter tolerieren und auswerten würde, welche durch Fans in der "Hitze der Leidenschaft" abgegeben wurden. Als einen der hoffnungsvollsten Punkte seiner Stellungsnahme gab er bekannt, dass im April 2012 weitere Informationen zur Entwicklung eines versöhnlichen Endes der Diskussionen genannt werden würden.Bioware Blog: To Mass Effect 3 players, from Dr. Ray Muzyka, co-founder of BioWare Am 5. April des selben Jahres gab Bioware in einer Pressemitteilung bekannt, dass im Sommer 2012 der kostenlose Zusatzinhalt Extended Cut erscheinen solle. Dieser ist eine Reaktion auf die Wünsche der Fans und soll das Ende durch weitere Filmsequenzen und Epilogszenen näher beleuchten.Electronic Arts: BioWare kündigt Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut an Meinungen von Fans Neben den Fans, die gegen das Ende argumentieren und eigene Theorien entwickelt haben, gibt es auch zahlreiche Fans, die das Ende verteidigen. In ihren Augen können viele Kritikpunkte auch anders betrachtet werden. So haben die meisten Entscheidungen, die der Spieler in den ersten beiden Teilen trifft, während Mass Effect 3 durchaus größere Auswirkungen. Sie beeinflussen das Ende nicht direkt, jedoch kommt es an vielen Stellen zu einem ganz anderen Spielerlebnis und anderen Handlungssträngen. Die Entscheidungen der Vorgänger werden also durchaus berücksichtigt und fließen ins Spielgeschehen ein. Speziellere Punkte sind: * Die Flotte der letzten Schlacht ist nicht zwingend gestrandet! Auch wenn es keine Massenportale mehr gibt, verfügen die Schiffe immer noch über einen ÜLG-Antrieb mit welchem sie durchaus noch interstellare Reisen machen können. Das beste Beispiel dafür sind die Reaper, welche nicht die Citadel verwenden konnten um anzugreifen, sondern ausschließlich auf ihre ÜLG-Technik angewiesen waren. Natürlich wird die Raumfahrt im Mass Effect-Universum nicht mehr dieselbe sein, aber sie ist nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen. (Wird durch den Extended Cut bewiesen). ''Außerdem erwähnt Matriarchin Aethyta in Mass Effect 2, dass sie selbst vorgeschlagen hätte, eigene Portale zu bauen. Es ist also durchaus möglich, dass die Portale neu errichtet werden könnten; auch wenn es zweifellos einige Jahre beanspruchen würde, könnte das galaktische Netzwerk somit neu errichtet werden. * Die Portale vernichten ihr jeweiliges Sternensystem nicht, da die Energie in das Signal des Katalysators konvertiert und weitergeleitet wird. Um eine derart starke Energiewelle zu erzeugen, überlasten die Portale und werden dadurch zerstört, das System kann jedoch intakt bleiben. * Das Ende spielt sich wie ein Traum. Dies ist verständlich wenn man bedenkt, dass Shepard durch den Vorboten beschossen und schwer verwundet wurde. Um dies zu verdeutlichen ist Shepard in seinen Bewegungen und seinem Sichtfeld, wie in den vorherigen Träumen, eingeschränkt. * Dass der Katalysator in der Gestalt des verstorbenen Erdenjungen erscheint, hat einen dramaturgischen Grund und sollte daher nicht überinterpretiert werden. Um dennoch einen Grund zu nennen, sehen es die Verteidiger des Endes eher biologisch bedingt. Das Gehirn eines Menschen funktioniert ähnlich einem Computer und arbeitet mit Binärcodes, die durchaus durch den Katalysator ausgelesen werden könnten. Die Form des Jungen soll Shepard etwas Vertrautes und Verlorenes wiedergeben. * Auf die Frage, warum die Leichen auf die Citadel verladen werden, gibt es eine einfache Antwort: Die Citadel soll als Transportmittel genutzt werden, womit die verstorbenen Menschen zu einer Reaperfabrik gebracht werden sollen. * Der Mangel an philosophischen Antworten und Konflikten im Ende ist laut den Verteidigern nur eine Fehlinterpretation. Das Ende besteht in ihrer Sichtweise nicht nur aus 30 Minuten, sondern aus dem gesamten dritten Teil der Trilogie. So wird mit dem letzten Teil der Konflikt zwischen synthetischem und organischem Leben endgültig ins Zentrum gerückt. Im Verlauf der Handlung wird dabei herausgearbeitet, dass die Unterschiede zwischen organischem und synthetischem Leben nicht gravierend sind. Hervorgehoben wird dabei die Entwicklung von Legion, der sich in Teil 2 noch als Teil einer Gruppe sieht und stets von "Wir" (den Geth) redet und in Teil 3 später nur von sich selbst als Individuum als "Ich" redet. Dies verleiht auch ihm einen gewissen Grad an Menschlichkeit. Es gibt noch weitere Punkte, die so widerlegt werden können und zeigen, dass je nach Sichtweise ein anderes Verständnis möglich ist. Dennoch steht in Umfragen nur ein geringer Teil hinter dem Ende als solchem. Die große Mehrheit fordert einerseits jedoch ein komplett neues Ende oder andererseits mehr Aufklärung über die Zukunft der Squadmitglieder und der galaktischen Zivilisation, wie es mit dem ''Extended Cut als Zusatzinhalt auch geplant ist. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mass Effect 3